wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: M.E.G.A.
"Massive Extandable Giant Adventure" Operation: M.E.G.A. is the Second Movie and Seventh Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Saturday, January 9, 2016. Overview Yumegakure originally nothing more than the hidden village of a tiny country. It became known for its control of a massive guardian beast, called the Three-Heads. That power made it superior even to the five great nations. It formed a pact of peace with Konohagakure, and the two became allies. That alliance has kept balance among the nations, keeping each in check. However, Dr. Eggman invaded the village due to the new location of the Kids Never Die's Treehouse and the other Kids Never Die Operatives led by Burai Yamamoto. Will Burai would be able to save the Village in the nick of Time... Plot The movie opens as Yumegakure, originally nothing more than the hidden village of a tiny country. It became known for its control of a massive guardian beast, called the Three-Heads. That power made it superior even to the five great nations. It formed a pact of peace with Konohagakure, and the two became allies. That alliance has kept balance among the nations, keeping each in check. However, one night someone who was in the Treehouse was the Kids Never Die led by Burai plus his sister and Hibiki. The Kids Never Die Operatives are celebrating the 20th anniversary of the Konoha Republic, their favorite festival with the Yumegakure Villagers. As they prepare to feast on the Food they prepared, unaware that Dr. Eggman observes the Celebration and accidentally see Gensui, who was part of the Celebration and was actually a Spy to let him know that the Three Heads has the power to destroy the fortress. After the Festival, Dr. Eggman deploys the Egg Parade consisted of five Egg Camels carrying a thousand Swat Troopers and two AT-AT Walkers led by the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad in order to fully invade the Kids Never Die's Treehouse, gain control of the Village and finally gets it's hands on the Three-Heads after reviving it. Higher up, two shinobi, Yomito and Taisa are seen with their sorrow for their village, but a kunoichi, named Ryuka, encourages the Kids Never Die of them to go fight it. They are, however, stopped by the village chief, Enzo, who states they could not possibly defeat it. As Neji and Lee are about the exchange blows, Hinata senses something and activates her Byakugan and sees a strong, eerie chakra about 30 kilometres from where they are. They then rush over to check it out, only to find the Legendary Behemoth breaking its way through the forest. Before they can begin battling it, The Kids Never Die arrives in time to tame it only to find the Three-Heads fully revived. One thing the Three Heads was revived was to serve Dr. Eggman and to destroy the Kids Never Die. Dr. Eggman, who was with Shinjirō Nagita and Gensui was also revealed a plan to take control of the Universe with the Massive Army of robots combined with the Three-Heads. Eggman orders Taisa to stall time while He may have to use it's true power to defeat the Kids Never Die, but Taisa refuses. Dr. Eggman places a tag on his face, transforming him into a false Perfect Chaos. Numbuh Fleet states that Uryu defeated Chaos years ago. Kandy appeared with the Eight Tailed Form and defeat Perfect Chaos and revert Taisa back to normal. Taisa then apologises about his father, but Ryuka says it's not his fault. He also apologizes to Paul Gekko for blaming it all on Naruto. Ryuka expresses her sorrow that she didn't listen to him when he told her not to release it, but Numbuh Armada reminds her not to give up hope and states that he will stop the Eggman no matter what even being chased by the Marines. At the Egg Ragnarok, the Kids Never Die confronts Gensui and the Three-Heads and the Eggman. Eggman, very furious about Sonic the Hedgehog for trampling his schemes for years, unleashed his dreaded new machine, the "Egg Juubi". As Eggman and the Three-Heads about to attack, Ryuka appears and holds a kunai at Gensui. Unfortunately the Three-Heads went out of control thanks to Eggman's "will". Taisa arrives just in time to see his father with the Ten-Tails and the Three-Heads. Taisa then steps forward and yells for his father to stop, but the Three-Heads attempts to stomp on him, but Naruto saves him. Naruto apologises to Taisa and states that he will take down the monster and save his father. Taisa asks if he can believe him and, when Naruto answers he can, begs him to stop his father for the sake of both their villages. After that Team Kakashi begins their final battle with the Three-Heads. After a long battle full of trials, Team Kakashi manage to destroy the Three-Heads and free Gensui, who falls to the ground. When Naruto steps up to him, Gensui once again tells about the dreadful life the Amagiri had to live after being exiled from Yumegakure and how he wanted to make the Tenrō walk that same path. Naruto calls his want for vengeance stupid when Enzo arrives. Enzo says how all this was brought on by the Tenrō and the Amagiri, but the Amagiri held the burden of the two. He asks Gensui for forgiveness, because even though Enzo was his ally, his friend, he could not sense his pain. Ryuka and Yomito then arrive, and Numbuh Fleet reminds everyone that, even though he doesn't know much about the Tenrō and the Amagiri, they are both from the same village. Ryuka, Yomito and Taisa then state that that's true and, even though they fight sometimes, they all love their village. Taisa concludes that even though they cannot bury the past right away, they can try to understand each other and, if they do, a path will surely reveal itself. Enzo says that times have chances and that he is sure that the future will be different. Ryuka then stands up to tell everybody something and tells them not to laugh. She has a dream, one fitting for Yumegakure: she wants to build a village where no one's bound by grudges, and everyone can wear a smile on their face. Yomito asks if that's even possible and Enzo answers that it is as long as they have bonds. Ryuka then thanks Naruto for all he has done for her and Yumegakure, but Naruto says that he was only trying to save his friends in Konoha. After the fight in the Egg Ragnarok, the movie ends with the Kids Never Die celebrating their victory in the new Kids Never Die's Treehouse located in Heaven Tail. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Burai Yamamoto- Main Protagonist *Hibiki Takane *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Armada *Numbuh Sanban *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Litchi *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Kyoji Gekko *Paul Gekko *Kandy- Major Protagonist *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Dr. Eggman- Main Antagonist Debuts *Shinjirō Nagita *Utakata Junior *Obito Junior *Amagiri Clan *Kouichi Gekko *Gau **Gensui- Major Antagonist **Taisa *Tenrō Ckan **Enzo **Ryuka *Hirasaka clan **Yomito *Three-Headed Guardian Beast- Second Main Antagonist (as the Cerberus) *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts Songs *Kids Just Being Kids Trivia *Operation: M.E.G.A. is a Parody of Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive from Naruto Franchise and Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 175 from Archie Comics. Category:Movies Category:Episodes